I Love You
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Cela faisait trois ans qu'il l'avait quitté. Trois ans qu'il avait arrêté de vivre. Trois ans qu'il tournait le dos à l'avenir. Pourquoi était-il parti si tôt ?


Rating : K ?

Genre : Romance, DeathFic

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Résumé : Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois ans qu'il l'avait quitté. Et trois ans qu'il faisait dos à l'avenir. Pourquoi était-il parti si tôt ?

Attention : Le couple est volontairement non précisé, pour laisser un peu de suspend.

Autres : Cette fiction est très courte ! Et c'est fait pour ^^ C'est une deathfic, alors c'est normal si c'est un peu déprimant (mais peut-on réellement appeler ça une « DeathFic » ?) J'espère que cela vous plaira =)

* * *

_-Bonne lecture-_

* * *

A cette heure-ci, les rues étaient bondées. Surtout la principale, qui était bordée par tous les lycées des environs, ainsi que quelques immeubles. Beaucoup de passants fatigués par leur dure journée de travail étaient présents, étant donné l'heure tardive. Mais malgré tous ces passants anodins, une silhouette se démarquait des autres. Plus grande, plus forte, plus imposante. Elle semblait rude, grotesque, mais étrangement féline et délicate. Sa peau basanée faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. A ses côtés, une jeune femme. Belle, innocente, presque parfaite. Ses longs cheveux roses retenus en chignon lui affinaient le visage, lui donnant un air déterminé. Ses yeux, tout aussi roses que ses cheveux, quoique plus clairs, reflétaient une certaine tristesse. La première silhouette, un grand et séduisant jeune homme, tenait dans sa grande main, un bout de papier, froissé. D'un regard extérieur, on aurait pu croire que ce jeune homme était calme. Mais la réalité était plus complexe. Il était présent sans vraiment l'être. Être là sans être là. Physiquement mais pas mentalement. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il avait arrêté de vivre.

La jeune fille prit la main du jeune homme, lui esquissant un petit sourire. Il tenta de le lui rendre, mais il ne fit qu'une grimace. Il soupira longuement, avant de regard vers le ciel. Les gros nuages noirs laissaient penser qu'il pourrait pleuvoir, voir même neiger, vu les températures. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent hors des passants lessivés et excités. Devant eux se tenait une grande porte d'acier. Ils marchèrent, franchirent la porte, et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Défroissant la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains, le jeune homme la relue une énième fois.

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis probablement plus là. J'aurais aimé te dire tout ce qui va suivre en face, mais il semblerait que cela soit trop tard. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur le sujet. Je suis malade, et ce, depuis bientôt cinq ans. Déjà au collège, ma santé était défaillante. Mais le pire n'était pas encore là. Mais je m'égare. Avais-tu remarqué que je ne jouais presque plus dans les matchs ? Je n'étais pas en état de jouer. Cela fait deux semaines que je suis à l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas te prévenir, tu avais deux matchs importants dans la même semaine. J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir, après tout. Mais il est désormais trop tard pour les regrets. Comme je te l'ai dis plus tôt dans cette lettre, je suis malade. Je suis un cas « non-spécifié » : une maladie encore inconnue. Les médecins ne peuvent pas me soigner. Je suis plutôt déçu : j'aurais aimé jouer encore une fois contre toi. Mais cette maladie me ronge de l'intérieur. Mes jambes m'ont lâché, ma voix ne se fait plus entendre, et ma tête commence à perdre la mémoire. Avant que je n'oublie tout, je veux me confier. Tu m'avais fait la réflexion, au collège, comme quoi je n'étais pas très musclé. Et bien c'est à cause de la maladie. Cela explique pourquoi ma voix et ma musculature ne sont pas très masculines. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Mes heures sont comptées, désormais. Il ne me reste que quelques heures avant que l'on ne me débranche. J'aurais aimé te dire tout ça en face, mais il semblerait que le destin en ait décidé autrement. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit clairement, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je vais te le dire Je t'aime. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Même si je meurs, je serais toujours dans ton ombre._

_Bien à toi, Aomine Daiki._

_De celui qui t'aimera au-delà la mort, Kuroko Tetsuya._

Une larme tomba. Devant les deux personnes, une tombe. Discrète, mais bien présente. Une autre larme tomba, mais chez la jeune fille cette fois. Le jeune homme s'accroupit, effleurant la tombe du bout des doigts. Cela faisait trois ans que Kuroko Tetsuya était mort. Et cela faisait trois ans qu'Aomine Daiki avait arrêté de vivre. Une poussière tomba du ciel. Une poussière blanche, légère, et pure. Un flocon… Il commençait à neiger. Aomine se redressa, avant de reprendre la main de son amie. Il avait besoin de soutien. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur son ancienne manager, et que ses amis actuels le soutiendrait. Il pouvait vivre, normalement. Seulement, il lui faudrait du temps.

« Dai-chan, rentrons. Il commence à faire froid… »

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé. Il vivrait. Il avait été suffisamment égoïste. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il murmura quelque chose. Sa parole, mais aussi ses sentiments, furent emportés dans un coup de vent.

« T'as raison. Rentrons, Satsuki. »

Ils partirent tous les deux hors du cimetière. Le temps redevint clément, et doux. Aomine sourit. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il souriait vraiment. Plus loin, l'ancienne Génération des Miracle se tenait devant eux. Satsuki courut vers eux, en pleurs. Daiki, lui, se contenta de se retourner, avant de laisser échapper une discrète petite larme.

_Je vivrais pour deux, Tetsu._

* * *

**Voilà… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déprimé… Moi, par contre, je le suis vraiment là -_-' (mauvaise idée la deathfic quand on va déjà pas bien…) Bref ! En espérant que cela vous a plu ) **

**See ya ! ~**


End file.
